


【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 PART1

by PLEASESMEAGAIN



Series: 【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 [1]
Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLEASESMEAGAIN/pseuds/PLEASESMEAGAIN
Summary: 美丽新世界（ by Aldous Huxley）中出场的Helmholtz×Bernard的腐向同人文 发生在原著时间线之后的续写
Relationships: Bernard Marx/Helmholtz Watson
Series: 【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821439
Kudos: 2





	【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 PART1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个学期eb课上学了这本书，从Helmholtz出场那章开始我读书的角度就变得奇怪起来。
> 
> 向周围同学传教自己对于这对cp（自认为）自洽的理论，结果好像不是很理想
> 
> 于是这篇文章就诞生了！
> 
> 【WORLD STATE WARING】有自设工具人若干、有对于原著细节不切实际的想象、可能有OOC、有对于除原作外多部文学作品和影视作品的借鉴
> 
> 关于时间气候很不严谨，莫指出
> 
> 一个秃头ib生纯属自娱自乐的小小垃圾文，会分数次放完，如果真的有人看请嘴下留情
> 
> 最后，我不会写车所以没写，我对不起大家

\----1---早晨，当太阳从东边的海平线升起时，Helmholtz卧室中的窗帘随着闹钟自动拉开，屋中每一个角落都洒满阳光。远处，几艘货船从旭日所在之处出现，缓缓向正在苏醒的小岛驶来，他们载着总共1吨的soma，2吨的新衣服，15吨的速食罐头，将稳定和快乐施舍于这个曾经与世隔绝的小岛上。Helmholtz在落地窗边的扶手椅中醒来，他的姿势僵硬，似乎已经在那里坐了很久一般，他试图用手挡住刺眼地光线，然后小范围地活动了一下筋骨。他手里握着一张有些皱的信纸。那张纸应该是信纸才对，可是world state的人总会有这种“信已经灭绝了”的错觉，毕竟有了电话这样的机器和几乎全球范围的网络，信就不被需要了。  
“早上好。”从主人的床上醒来的是一个女孩，她赤身裸体地站了起来，慢悠悠地走到Helmholtz背后，目光突然锁定在了信纸上。她的表情突然清醒起来，咧嘴笑了起来：“这是什么？信？这年头谁还写信？”  
“信？这年头谁还写信？”Bernard坐在自己的办公室中，小小的头颅上耷拉着肥大的毛绒帽子。他带着厚厚的手套，笨拙地在打字机上敲着。门猛地被打开了。“Marx先生！”一个红脸蛋金头发的beta minus探进圆圆的脑袋。“敲门！”Bernard立刻抽掉信纸尖叫道。红脸蛋歪了歪头，好像没听懂Bernard的英文。“你要来杯热蛋酒配soma吗？这种搭配在暴风雪非常流行！”“不需要！No！”Bernard大叫道。红脸蛋收回了脑袋，嘟囔道：“怎么伦敦来的alpha都不喝呢”然后便关上了门。Bernard重新放回纸，气愤地啪啪敲击着键盘，将一肚子苦水都发泄在上面：  
“就因为暴风雨电话网络就能崩溃？这是人能生活的地方吗？不仅如此，这里冷成这副样子，天天都是坏天气，竟然暖气系统如此不完善！Conditioning center在用烟囱和壁炉做空调系统，这是什么远古的东西？？他们竟然还不换掉，真是疯了。。。电影院里只有3年前的feelie。。。这里的本地alpha也蠢的和delta一样！从伦敦掉来地那些alpha我一个也不想见！我有种他们和henry foster和Benito Hoover那样的人不会有什么两样的预感。。。他们一定还会继续嘲笑我，说实话我对他们不抱希望。还有，更不要提这里的女人了，她们都很壮，都有狐臭，而且还不喜欢洗澡。。。。快点给我回信吧Helmholtz！至少让我看看你的文字我才能放心一些。这里一切都太陌生了，我不知道该怎么办。。也许你应该和我一起来冰岛而不是去该死的热带小岛，真不知道你是怎么想的。我赌这里的气候更加符合你的要求。”  
Helmholtz低头俯视着看了一眼这个娇小的女人，想起这是自己的接待秘书Johnson小姐。他用那正式又委婉的口气说道：“早上好，Johnson小姐。我相信你的上班时间应该比我早一小时，你是不是该出发了？”Johnson小姐脸上的笑容没有消失了。但她用尖尖的声音说“哦！的确，我知道了。“然后用她最快的速度穿衣服化妆，“我度过了非常美好的时光，Helmholtz先生，我们办公室见！”她的表情看上去真的很满足，太可怕了，Helmholtz心想。“再见。”Helmholtz说道。 送走Johnson小姐之后，他回到自己的卧室，点上了香薰，然后拉起了窗帘，目光重新又回到了Bernard这封长长的信上，最后，是Bernard的签名和日期：1月2日。Bernard已经3个月10天没有给Helmholtz回信了。是太长了还押韵他不想看了吗？不会吧。Helmholtz想Bernard了。因为想念Bernard而不由自主地开始对Bernard回忆已经成为了Helmholtz在这里的常态了。他也不想去认识什么新的人，就想隐隐下定什么决心一般，他想让他的朋友一直只有Bernard一个人。那上一次两个人这么久没有联系是什么时候呢？是Bernard和lenina去新墨西哥那次。他们各自有过更长的旅行，但是这样没有互相联系的旅行只有那一次。Bernard只和他分别了一周。一周一眨眼就过去了。睡去，醒来，有时是和另一个人一起，有时是和另外两个人一起。但也有时候，Helmholtz会一个人在半夜醒来。这样的时候他总想写些什么，然后拿起Bernard送的钢笔。为什么要送钢笔？Helmholtz记得那是他们在宴会上相遇，刚刚成为朋友的时候Bernard送给他的。Helmholtz问，为什么要送礼物？我买得起。Bernard只是脸红了。他为什么要脸红？  
Helmholtz总在很多地方对于Bernard有着质疑和不解。他对于这些有着自己的解答，那就是Bernard还没长大。每次Helmholtz看到Bernard的发旋，然后看见他倏地抬起的长着雀斑的不满的脸庞，他都会觉得Bernard和别人不一样，他只是没长大而已。也许真的是人们说的那样，因为失误，他的血管里注射了酒精，或者说，是像野人的世界里的“上帝”那样至高的存在为了满足自己小小的恶趣味才将他捏成那样。但是无论哪种说法，就算是Helmholtz自己的，都无法完全说服他自己。不管怎么说，“Bernard的存在本身就是一个奇迹。”他只要这么认为就可以了。  
寂寞、冷漠、黑暗、这些令人陌生的词汇突然激情地从背后抱紧了Helmholtz，他们又握住他地手，轻而易举地控制住了那只强有力的雄性的大手，在白纸上创作诗句，最后，画上一个完美的句号，Helmholtz放下了笔，重新读了一遍，满意地大笑了一声，他服用了3克soma，又睡了过去。  
梦境里，Helmholtz坐在一叶孤舟上，在波浪凶险的海面上摇荡着。巨大的雨滴浸湿了Helmholtz的衣服，模糊了他的视线。他用袖子擦了擦眼睛，看到了坐在自己对面的瘦小男人。“Bernard？”Bernard双手扶着船的两侧，粘着刘海的脸上只看得见两只惊恐的大眼珠。“其他人呢？”Helmholtz问。“其他人是谁？”Bernard大声地企图盖过海浪和雷电的声音，“我们已经在这里10天了！谁来救救我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！至少给我一片soma吧！”Helmholtz觉得Bernard屈服地样子很可怜，他看着Bernard，沉默着，耳边震耳欲聋的水声似乎消失了。突然一道闪电劈了下来，Bernard狼狈地往前倒在了Helmholtz腿上。“救命啊！”Bernard扶着Helmholtz的大腿，勉强抬起头绝望地嚎叫道。“你是在惧怕死亡吗，Bernard。其实我觉得，两个人这样死去也不是坏事。”Helmholtz托起Bernard的脸，拨开他的刘海，盯着他的眼睛。他的眼睛干净，纯洁，真的如同一个刚刚出生的婴儿的双眼，一双还没有换上灰衣服，或者绿衣服，或者黄衣服的幼体盛满清水的眼眸。“为什么？”Helmholtz接近Bernard的脸，他不再说话了。也只有在soma holiday里我敢这么做。Helmholtz想道。看来自己应该再多吃几克soma的，他又模糊地想道。  
“Marx先生！你的黑眼圈好重！你应该睡前吃些soma的。”Bernard拿着准备寄给Helmholtz的回信，正式邀请他来冰岛——无论是孤立别人，还是别人孤立自己，那感觉都不好受，Bernard需要Helmholtz了，或者说他觉得Helmholtz应该派上用场了。Bernard刚刚走出冰岛conditioning大厦，就迎面撞上了一个金发的男人和他搭话。Bernard定睛一看，吓了一大跳：这不是那个经常欺负他的Henry foster吗！自己的预感竟然是对的？？？但是他马上就意识到，应该只是一个foster罢了。但用这样一张脸说着soma的话题还是让Bernard感到不适。果然在冰岛他也无法融入。Bernard气恼地想道，Helmholtz一定要尽快地来。  
他刚刚准备忽视他逃走的时候，金发男人又开口道：“看你这表情是不记得我了吗？”我们是一个部门的呀？那我再重新自我介绍一下，我是药物管控研究所的一等研究员， Abraham foster。”Abraham跟上来，伸出一只手，Bernard迟疑了一会儿伸出手和他握了握。  
“我们边走边说吧，Marx先生。”他说着便自顾自地走了起来，Bernard只能跟上。“所以你是最近睡得不好吗，Marx先生？”  
“我在倒时差。”Bernard回答说。  
“哦。。。这里的电话坏了，真的太不方便了不是吗？”Abraham说道。“你是在给你的朋友写信吗？你在——”  
“伦敦。”Bernard说道。  
“哦哦，我也是伦敦总部调来的！还挺有缘的，不是吗！“Abraham说着干笑了一声。  
Bernard不说话了，他现在只想快点摆脱这个和Henry foster长得一模一样的男人，把这封信寄给Helmholtz。  
可怕的沉默。一时间空荡荡的大街上只有两个人踩在雪地上的声音，Bernard刚刚想开口找个理由离开的时候，Abraham突然停了下来。  
“我就直说了，Marx先生。你也是因为”和别人不一样“之类的理由转来的吧？”  
Bernard脸瞬间变得煞白，“我和你们这些人不一样！”他坚持道。  
Albert微笑着看着Bernard，他开口说道：“天气预报说差不多又要暴风雪了，你要来我家吗，我们办了一个聚会。。”  
Bernard迟疑了一会，“好吧。”他装作无奈地叹了一口气，扬起头跟了上去。  
2-----  
“早上好，Watson先生。”information centre的gamma plus小姐笑着和Watson打招呼，她故意翻弄了一下自己时髦的泡面卷。Helmholtz礼貌地应了一声，走进了电梯，碰见了其他两个alpha plus。  
“今天马上就要有飓风登陆了。” “我今天早上没有看天气预报，也许我们应该下午来上班？那这样我们是不是必须半夜下班了？天啊，我的约会。。”“其实吧，我们不上满8个小时也可以。”从其他人那里传来了遮掩又明显至极的目光，Helmholtz回看了那个人一眼，“也许你们应该好好表现，哪天就可以调去伦敦纽约那样的地方。”Helmholtz直白地说。“可是我们不好好工作也不会被调到比这里更糟糕的地方去了。”其中一个说道，“当然现在这里比以前好些。。以前连soma都供应不足，gammas还集体抗议过，太可怕了。”他们笑了起来。Helmholtz也只好跟着笑笑。被下派到这里的其他alpha plus拥有一个共同的原因-那就是懒惰，“所有Alpha的懒惰的基因早在试管阶段就被消灭了”Bernard这么和Helmholtz解释过。会把这类残次品统统送到福克兰岛这样环境严峻的地方，controller mond真是一个让人看不透的人。这样怎么看都不是最优选择，Helmholtz心想。  
这时电梯突然停了下来，门打开，Johnson小姐走了上了。  
“Antoinette先生，Ferdinand先生，Watson先生。”她打招呼道。然后看着Helmholtz甜美地一笑。别了，别了。Helmholtz心想。  
电梯门又关上了。其他两位alpha plus都对Johnson小姐露出了微笑，他们开始随意地聊天。  
“Johnson小姐，你对明天中午上映地feelie感兴趣吗？”  
“哦，我本来想要和Watson先生一起去看的。”  
“你没有邀请过我。”Helmholtz打断道。  
“不过那部似乎早就在伦敦上映过了。Watson先生说不定已经看过了。”  
“但是。。。”  
真是麻烦。Helmholtz心想，但他同时也理解alpha plus（包括过去的自己）为何将拥有不同女人作为攀比项目，“傻瓜，因为你睡觉的时候有人给你洗脑啊。”Bernard曾经炫耀似地科普过。真是不成功的洗脑，Helmholtz想着，回答道：“我没有什么兴趣，但是谢谢你的邀请，Johnson小姐。”这下电梯里沉默了。Helmholtz的楼层到了，他便抢先Johnson小姐一步，道别，走了出去。  
这下子Johnson小姐应该对他失望了，找下一个就是了，这里不缺丰满的beta，gamma女孩（在女人的品味上conditioning是如此的成功，有时Helmholtz觉得自己很可怕）只缺alpha，当然Helmholtz来了之后，就不需要更多的alpha了。和女人做爱不过是获得个体性和享乐的方式，而虚伪的个体性是毫无意义，享乐是愚蠢至极的。。十分有道理，他和Bernard也说过这个理论，当时他记得Bernard点了好几下头，似乎非常赞同的样子。Bernard。。Helmholtz走进自己的单人办公室，关上了门——他突然僵住了，他就在刚刚，突然意识到了一件事情——如果和女人做爱是毫无意义的享乐，那和Bernard做爱是什么？Helmholtz突然感觉像在文章里犯了一个很大的语病，一个严重的错误，不仅如此经过他反复多次品读还能悟出其中的合理性，由此心甘情愿地保留了这个错误。  
Helmholtz给自己倒了一杯酒，皱紧眉头，开始深刻地思考。他走到巨大的落地窗前，灰色的大海一望无边，远处的天空有黑色的云聚集。“飓风来袭，请大家聚集于高地，做好防风防雨措施。”扬声器里传来播音员小姐甜美的声音。Helmholtz看见地上eplison和gamma minus如同蚂蚁一般走出工厂，像高地列队前进。这时远处海平线上黑色的云中喷涌而出雨水，气势汹汹地往folkland群岛袭来，Helmholtz看着远方的海平线渐渐消失在风暴中，而太阳早已不见了踪影，天空阴沉得如同夜晚。Helmholtz坐了下来，然后闭上了眼睛。光全都消失了，他眼前是黑暗。然后-  
\---大海中的小船还在飘荡，随着船上的人激烈的动作似乎马上就会散架一般。Helmholtz又来到了那个梦乡，这是他第一次不吃soma做梦。眼前是一个重复的美梦：雨水倾倒于Bernard平坦的胸膛上，根根分明的肋骨上，如同洗礼一般；他哑掉的喉咙之中发出了哭声，一声一声，一声一声，万物的悲伤和痛苦他已经全部忘却——“这里谁都没有，这里什么都没有，”Helmholtz亲吻着Bernard的睫毛，“我可以倾听，你的誓言了吗？”  
“我爱你，Helmholtz。”---  
\---船划过变得平静的海面，向月亮的方向，世界的尽头漂去。Bernard枕在Helmholtz的膝盖上已经随着船轻轻地摇晃睡着了。成熟的果实压垮枝条；白晃晃的灯光刺入眼睛，这些都已经远离了他，安静的海浪开出一朵朵浪花，颗颗繁星闪耀着微光簇拥着月亮母亲，Helmholtz虔诚地闭上了眼，低下头去，直到他的嘴唇碰到了Bernard的，他愿意就这么沉睡过去，再也不醒来。。。---  
Helmholtz睁开了眼睛，Helmholtz找到了，更准确的说，他“醒悟”了；他的欲望，他的欲求，他一直在寻找的至高的事物，却是得低下头看，小心翼翼捧着的一个脆弱的生命。Helmholtz不禁微笑了，他举起笔，想要写些什么，他写下了几句诗，听到门外传来秘书们的刺耳的嬉笑声和交谈声。。Helmholtz看着自己写下的东西，他只想给Bernard看这些，世界上只有Bernard一个人可能会懂这些了。可是。。Helmholtz开始后悔起来，当初就不该那么轻易地同意来福克兰岛的！他懊恼地扔下笔，往后靠在了椅子上。这时响起两下敲门的声音。“进来。”Helmholtz整理了一下自己的情绪，不带感情地说道。Johnson小姐进来了，顺便带进了一些门外其他秘书的嬉笑声。“打扰一下，Watson大人，西欧的controller mond大人在电话上找你。”她说。  
这是我的机会。Helmholtz想。Bernard既然还没有给回信，那他就自己过去，Bernard的话一定可以理解，他说不定现在正在为没法找到同伴而苦恼，可怜的小Bernard！Helmholtz想着转接了电话。“别来无恙，Watson先生。你在福克兰岛还一切顺利吗？”controller mond低沉的声音带着稍许的电流声，但还是挡不住他语气里的沉稳和睿智。  
“我做了很多工作，对于福克兰岛不规律的作息适应的还很好。”Helmholtz客观回答说。  
“在那样alpha缺少的地区，你的工作量的确会很大，我希望这没有打扰你创作。”  
“哦不，这没有。我一个人反而能更清楚的审视自己，但我还是对这里的作息和气候适应不来。”Helmholtz说道。  
“哦，可是想要极端气候是你自己的决定。”mond说道。  
“极端气候不一定是极度炎热，它也可以是极度——”Helmholtz为了让自己显得礼貌一些，故意不说完。他感觉有一股强大的浪推动着他，他就要抵达海岸了。  
“哦原来是这样。你原来是想和Marx先生去冰岛吗。”mond很快理解了。  
“是的。Bernard会被流放一部分也是我的责任。您知道Bernard的性格的。我不认为他在那样人烟稀少的地方可以生活的很好。我希望能尽自己的责任，去。。。和他一起工作。”Helmholtz斟酌了一下，还是决定不和mond说实话。  
“这就是你审视自我得出的结果吗？我倒是无所谓。作为controller，我的责任在于保证你们这样的人不会回到伦敦这样的地方。。我同意了，Watson先生。顺带一提，你的创作怎么样了？也许我有荣幸可以朗读一下？”  
“不，不了。”Helmholtz唐突地拒绝说。“谢谢您的理解，再见，mond先生。”说完便赶紧挂了电话。他兴奋地站起身，毫无目的地又一次走到窗边。看着窗外暴雨倾盆，他开始哼歌，心情从来没有这么愉快过。过了好一会，思绪才从天边飘回他的脑内。  
他突然想起约翰那本破破烂烂书籍里的一句诗，他好像有点理解了，约翰向他传达的美与生命。  
“是爱情帮我找到了你的方向；我给了它眼睛，让它帮我掌握航向，即使你在辽阔无边的海洋，我一样会无视惊涛险浪来将你寻访。”


End file.
